


Kisses And Their Meaning

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flycatcher is a very affectionate Fable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses And Their Meaning

**Bigby**

“Good morning, Bigby!” Flycatcher chirped.

“G'mornin', Fly.” Bigby wrinkled his nose as the janitor placed a quick kiss on the tip of it, giving the redhead his best glare. “Fly...” he warned, but Flycatcher was already gone, waving a hand in the air to the sheriff before heading down the stairs to start his work down in the lobby. Bigby snorted, ensuring that he was alone before allowing a small smile to touch his lips, absently rubbing where he had been kissed.

* * *

**Blue**

Flycatcher tilted his head to the side, watching as Blue pretended to be reading the latest issue of _Stalk Thing._ He kept his silence, patiently waiting for the other to give him some kind of opening to say something. He cleared his throat softly, opening a bag of lemon drops and choosing two, popping one into his mouth.

“...I'm not okay,” Blue finally whispered, lowering the comic book, shoulders falling in misery. He accepted the lemon drop Flycatcher offered him, slipping it underneath his tongue to suck on.

“You want to talk about it?”

“M'not sure,” Blue confessed with a shrug. He blushed when Flycatcher leaned over, pressing a kiss to his temple. He leaned back, pressing against the redhead, sighing as he was hugged around the middle. “Thank you, Fly.”

“I'm here for you, Blue.”

* * *

** Snow White **

“Fly?”

The redhead looked up from the Mirror, offering her a smile as he turned around to face her. “Yes?” he asked.

Snow had heard him asking about his wife and family again and her mind raced as she tried to think of something else for him to do to take his mind off of it. “We...have a truck heading out to the Farm soon. Could you go with the driver and deliver a message for me to Red?”

Flycatcher smiled and nodded his head, sweeping off his hat playfully as he took a bow. “Anything for you, Miss White!”

“Fly...” she sighed, unable to hide her smile. She let him take her hand playfully, placing a kiss on the back of it. “Fly, you better hope Bigby doesn't catch you. I'm fairly certain he's always wanted to try frog's legs for dinner.”

The other just laughed, wrinkling his freckled nose at her as he replaced his hat. “He'd have to catch me first!”

* * *

**Trusty John**

“Your surcoat, Si...Fly.”

Flycatcher laughed when he noted Trusty John's quick correction, nodding his head as he looked down at himself. “You're getting faster at that. Maybe someday you won't have to catch yourself at all,” he gently teased.

“I still protest your insistence that I do such a thing,” Trusty John patiently countered.

The redhead just laughed, shaking his head as he turned around to accept the helmet from him. He took the helmet from him, leaning forward to kiss the other on the corner of his mouth. “You're my friend, John. There is no need for titles between us.”

“As you say...Fly.”

* * *

**Red Riding Hood**

Ride smiled to herself, glancing over her shoulder to look at a tree near her. “You're not very sneaky you know! I know you're behind that treEEEE!” 

Flycatcher appeared in front of her, sweeping her up into his arms, swinging her around as he laughed. “Bet you didn't expect this!” he crowed.

“Ahh! Ambrose!” she laughed, kicking out to try and free herself from his grasp. She twisted herself around in his arms, offering him a playful glare, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Don't you dare drop me.”

He laughed and nodded his head, kissing her fondly on the lips. She returned the gesture and he sighed against her mouth, hugging her close. The kiss ended with a gentle nip to his bottom lip and he chuckled, finally setting her back down onto her feet. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ambrose.”

 


End file.
